


10:07 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You shouldn't fall asleep during my sermons,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he locked a door.





	10:07 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You shouldn't fall asleep during my sermons,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he locked a door and prepared another sermon.

THE END


End file.
